


Khởi đầu mới của cú và mèo

by sallindia



Series: That's Life Together [2]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, M/M, Owls
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallindia/pseuds/sallindia
Summary: Draco Malfoy chỉ muốn đưa Harry đi mua sắm cho ngôi nhà của họ trước khi chuyển đến sống cùng nhau. Harry chỉ muốn Draco ngừng hỏi những câu mà cậu chưa sẵn sàng để trả lời.Câu chuyện này lấy bối cảnh ở bước ngoặt trong mối quan hệ của họ, khi mà Draco tìm hiểu về quá khứ của Harry, và Harry biết được Draco cố gắng như thế nào để giúp cậu chữa trị vết thương lòng ấy. Vụ việc lạm dụng trẻ em của nhà Dursley được giải quyết. Mùa xuân 2005.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: That's Life Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605250
Kudos: 1





	Khởi đầu mới của cú và mèo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FJanieohio%2Fpseuds%2FJanieohio).
  * Inspired by [Of Owls and Cats and New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737791) by [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio). 



Mặc dù những hàng xóm xung quanh có đổi mới gần đây, bên ngoài căn nhà số 12 Quảng trường Grimmauld đã trở nên tốt hơn nhiều so với nó đã từng. Trốn khỏi ánh mắt của phần lớn mọi người, cả Muggle lẫn phù thủy, nhà cũ Black đã từng tỏa ra một hơi thở u ám, tăm tối.

Harry đã cải tiến bên trong của ngôi nhà, nhưng cậu đã không đòi hỏi gì về việc thay đổi bên ngoài ngôi nhà vì đằng nào cũng chẳng có ai nhin thấy nó. Hầu hết các bạn của cậu dùng floo, và nếu có ai đó từng thấy, vẻ ngoài của căn nhà sẽ thuyết phục rằng có lẽ tốt hơn hết là họ không nên tiếp cận nó. Draco khá chắc chắn về việc Harry sẽ sống ẩn dật luôn nếu cậu được phép, như kiểu cậu thích một cuộc sống yên bình, và thỉnh thoảng có một chút gián đoạn. Nó chỉ như một cách nhắc nhở khác về việc cậu đã phán đoán sai về sự phát triển của mình nhiều như thế nào từ thời còn đi học.

Draco tung hứng vài chiếc cốc trên bàn tay và bước tới tay nắm cửa, rồi suýt nữa vấp ngã khi có gì đó chạy dưới bàn chân anh. Anh đẩy cánh cửa mở ra và nó đã là thứ thực sự khiến anh lo lắng. Anh đã hét lên. Trước. Căn. Nhà. 

“Cái quái gì đây? Potter? Con mèo này tới từ đâu vậy!?”

Anh cố ép mình đi ngang qua con mèo, nó có vẻ như đang cố giết anh bằng cách làm những bước chân của anh rối beng lên. Draco đẩy cánh cửa vào trong và lấy một chút đồ uống từ cái bàn phía dưới bức tranh dì cố Walburga của anh đã bị mất, nó khiến anh an tâm rằng ít nhất anh cũng không cần phải chịu đựng những trò hề của bà ấy nữa. Sáu tháng kể từ khi di chuyển bức chân dung la hét đáng sợ đó đi, nhưng vẫn không đủ lâu để xóa đi kí ức đó.

“La hét trước của nhà sao? Anh ổn chứ?” Harry bước xuống sảnh với một nụ cười trông thật ngớ ngẩn.

“Không, tôi không có hét, Potter.” Có, anh đã hét lên, nhưng anh sẽ không công nhận điều đó. “Tôi chỉ đơn thuần là muốn hỏi về sự hiện diện của sinh vật ở trước bậc thềm của cậu. Nó đã cố giết tôi!”

“Sinh vật?” Harry trông có vẻ bối rối, rồi cậu nhìn trộm ra phía trước.

“Ồ, là con mèo. Em cũng không rõ cô bé này đến từ đâu, nhưng nó sẽ không đi. Cô bé đã xuất hiện xung quanh đây từ tuần trước hoặc hơn, và có vẻ cô bé lúc nào cũng rât đói.”

Draco chế giễu. “Vậy em đã từng cho nó ăn chưa, cái đồ ngốc nhà em? Có chuyện gì với em vậy? Và cho thú hoang ăn ư? Nếu em cho chúng ăn, chúng sẽ chỉ ơ xung quanh em để xin thêm đấy.”

Có gì đó lóe lên trong mắt Harry nhưng lại lập tức biến mất trước khi Draco kịp chắc chắn rằng mình đã nhìn thấy nó.

“Em không thích nhìn thấy bất cứ ai bị đói. Em có đồ ăn. Em cho nó ăn. Cứ để nó thế đi.” Ngay lập tức, Harry quay đi và bước qua đại sảnh, thắng tới nhà bếp. 

Draco ép xuống cảm giác kích thích, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế gần lối vào để đợi vì anh không muốn phải dịch chuyển đôi giày của mình trong thời gian chờ đợi ngắn ngủi. Họ chỉ vừa mới sửa sang lại các tầng vào tháng trước, và anh không muốn làm xước nó sớm.

Draco nhìn xung quanh, những gì mà họ mới cùng nhau hoàn thành ở lối vào. Nó đã là thứ cuối cùng trong danh sách cải tạo của Harry, và cũng là việc đầu tiên cậu làm với Draco. Đó có lẽ cũng là lí do tại sao c ái hành lang đó có vài lớp màu lạnh và lớp trang trí trang nhã. Harry đã sửa sang lại bên trong căn nhà từng phòng một từ sau chiến tranh, vậy nên nó đã gần như là bảy năm. Cậu đã làm trong những ngày nghỉ và ngày lễ, đầu tiên là trong khóa huấn luyện Thần Sáng, sau đó là những lúc phân công và trong suốt thời gian rảnh, nhưng ý tưởng tân trang của cậu đã bỏ lỡ mất một điểm, đối với suy nghĩ của Draco.

Dù vậy, họ cũng đã sửa nó. Anh có một kế hoạch. Một kế hoạch phụ thuộc vào Harry để có thể tiến hành, bởi vì họ phải đi mua sắm một số thứ cho kế hoạch đã định đó. 

Chỉ khi Draco định từ bỏ và đi tìm cậu, Harry đã trở lại sau khi mặc chiếc áo khoác, chuẩn bị để ra ngoài. Cậu chú ý đến đồ uống ở trên bàn và mỉm cười.

“Cà phê sao? Tốt lắm.” Harry nhặt chiếc cốc chưa được động đến và lấy một chút đồ uống với một ánh mắt hài lòng.

“Tất nhiên rồi, và được làm theo sở thích của em. Các Malfoy luôn chú ý đến người mà họ yêu, anh chưa từng nói với em điều đó trước kia sao?”

“Ồ, có lẽ đã là một hoặc hai lần. Thật sự đấy, cảm ơn anh. Được rồi, chuẩn bị đi chưa? Hãy mang nó đi theo cùng.”

“Đợi chút đã.” Draco nhanh chóng kiểm tra sơ qua cho Harry, rồi vuốt lại nếp nhăn trên cổ tay áo cậu, và nói như thể mình vừa làm một công cuộc điều chỉnh lớn.

“Thật ra thì, Harry. Anh đã sẵn sàng để làm tất cả những việc nặng. Anh đã chọn ra một vài món đồ cho các phòng chính, giống như một cặp đôi cho cả hai. Tất cả những gì em cần làm chỉ là chọn một ít trong số chúng là xong. Nói cho anh những cái nào là thoải mái nhất. Phần còn lại sẽ được cất trữ.”

Anh đưa tay lên tóc cậu, vốn là hiếm khi được chải chuốt, vừa nhìn trừng trừng vào nó, anh vừa tiếp tục nói. “Nhìn này, em đã hứa rằng nếu anh chuyển vào, chúng ta có thể làm điều này mà. Vậy nên em sẽ ra ngoài mà không có lời chê bai nào cả, và chúng ta sẽ khiến ngôi nhà này trông giống phong cách của mọi người nơi đây.”

Anh thở dài, rồi tự nhắc nhở bản thân mình đang phải thỏa thuận với ai; Harry là một Gryffindor có khuynh hướng Hufflepuff. Một cách tiếp cận khác là cần thiết.

“Harry,” anh nói với một giọng ngọt ngào hơn. “Anh biết em không quan tâm, nhưng anh muốn nó là nhà của chúng ta, chứ không phải là nơi mà chúng ta sống chung.”

Harry quay lại nhìn anh, với một ánh mắt biết cười và một nụ cười ngớ ngẩn đến chọc tức người khác trên khuôn mặt ngốc nghếch đầy thu hút của cậu. “Draco Malfoy, anh đang trở nên lãng mạn với em sao?” Cậu tiến tới và đặt lên môi Draco một nụ hôn phớt. “Được rồi, tốt thôi, cứ làm thế đi. Chỉ là đừng có hỏi em về bất cứ tác phẩm nghệ thuật nào đấy, hứa nhé?”

Draco ghìm xuống cảm giác chiến thắng cuộc tranh luận và bước đi, rồi hắng giọng. “Được thôi, sao cũng được. Nhưng đừng phàn nàn về khi anh không mang về nhà những bức tranh vô vị kiểu như mấy con chó hút xì gà nhé.”

Harry tặc lưỡi và đi mở cửa, con mèo chết tiệt kia chạy qua chân cậu, vào trong nhà và lên cầu thang. Harry quay lại nhìn Draco với ánh mắt đầy hi vọng.

Draco lắc đầu. “Không, chúng ta sẽ không đi sau khi xử lí nó bây giờ. Chúng ta đang đi rồi. Chúng ta sẽ làm chuyện đó sau. Anh chỉ hi vọng rằng nó sẽ không đi bậy lên mọi thứ thôi.” Ngay sau đó, anh đóng cánh cửa phía sau họ.

_______________________________________

Chuyến mua sắm mà Draco đã lên kế hoạch có điểm đến là sáu cửa hàng ở khắp nơi trong Luân Đôn, cả của phù thủy lẫn người thường. Cửa hàng đầu tiên không xa so với Quảng trường Grimmauld, nên họ sẽ bắt đầu từ đó.

Trong lúc đi bộ, Draco đã nghĩ về ba tuần trước, khi mà anh lập ra kế hoạch này. Sau khi Harry đã hỏi anh về việc cùng đi ra ngoài, Draco đã nhanh chóng đánh giá ngôi nhà và điều chỉnh. Không quan tâm rằng nó trông thật logic đến mức nào, một Slytherin không chỉ có đồng ý một lời đề nghị với cường độ này mà không có vài thứ thêm vào đó. Trong trường hợp này, nó có ích cho cả hai bọn họ, chỉ là Harry chưa biết đến điều đó thôi. Đó cũng là lí do tại sao cậu ấy cần anh, tất nhiên rồi. Và sau một cuộc ‘đàm phán’ dữ dội (mà trong đó có thể có một số câu khích lệ đầy tính cá nhân), Draco đã định hướng được và bắt đầu lên kế hoạch.

Anh biết anh phải tiếp cận điều này mộ cách chính xác. Chìa khóa của chuyến mua sắm với Harry này là cho cậu ấy ít lựa chọn nhất có thể. Harry rõ ràng là đã không có nhiều thời gian để trải nghiệm những điều tốt hơn trong quá khứ (những bí mật tuổi thơ mà cậu ấy vẫn để làm riêng, hiển nhiên rồi), và cậu ấy có vẻ khó chịu hay dễ cáu bẳn khi kể lại với quá nhiều lựa chọn.

Thật thú vị vì Harry là một trong những người quyết đoán nhất mà Draco biết khi liên quan đến những hành động cần làm, những gì đúng hoặc sai, hay chỉ là nên tặng những món quà như thế nào cho một người bạn. Nhưng nếu bạn hỏi cậu ấy về những gì cậu muốn hoặc ưa thích, cậu ấy sẽ không quyết định được và trở nên nóng tính. Vậy nên anh chỉ cần tiếp cận thật cẩn thận. Bằng kĩ năng.

Họ đã đến cửa hàng đầu tiên, một cửa hàng của Muggle với những vật phẩm khiến Draco có một chút yêu thích. Họ vứt chiếc cốc giấy vào một thùng rác gần đó, và Harry hít một hơi sâu.

“Được rồi, bắt đầu thôi.”

“Harry, đây chỉ là mua sắm đồ nội thất, không phải một cuộc điều tra. Em nghiêm túc đấy hả?”

Draco mở cánh cửa và bước vào, kéo theo cùng Harry với anh. “Xin chào, Olivia. Thật tốt khi gặp lại cô.”

“Draco, chào mừng! Và đây hẳn là Harry nhỉ. Rất vui khi được gặp cậu, Harry. Draco đã kể cho tôi về cậu và tôi không thể chờ cho đến khi cho cậu thấy những gì chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị. Ngay lối này.”

Harry chỉ nhìn với vẻ lưỡng lự khi anh vừa mới vào cửa hàng. Olivia đã chuẩn bị tất cả những bộ sưu tập này và có lẽ nó đã tốn hơn một tiếng đồng hồ, để Harry dễ dàng tìm ra những gì cậu thích từ mỗi phần trong các lựa chọn và gần như ba căn phòng đầy đồ nội thất đã được chọn. Draco đã sắp xếp giá cả và chi phí vận chuyển, vì vậy nên sau khi họ xong, mọi thứ đều thật đơn giản và nhẹ nhàng. Nhanh chóng tạm biệt Olivia, hai người đã sẵn sàng tới cửa hàng tiếp theo. Chuyến đi tốn ít hơn chín mươi phút. 

Trong khi đi bộ tới địa điểm tiếp theo, Harry chỉ nhìn Draco với ánh mắt kính sợ. Anh đã làm tốt nhất có thể không phải để hả hê. 

“Draco.” Harry có vẻ như đã có một quãng thời gian khó khăn để sắp xếp lại những suy nghĩ thành lời nói, nên Draco chỉ việc cho cậu thêm thời gian. Anh đã rất khó khăn khi phải giữ lại cái lưỡi của mình mà không mắng vào mặt cậu rằng cứ nói ra đi, nhưng sau một năm, anh cuối cùng cũng học được một chút kiên nhẫn.

“Em... em không thể tin rằng anh đã làm hết chuyện này. Đây thật không thể tin được. Cả số tiền anh đã đổ vào việc này nữa. Cảm ơn anh. Tất cả những gì anh chuẩn bị đều thật hoàn hảo, và em không thể nói rõ với anh rằng nó có ý nghĩa như thế nào đối với em.”

Draco không thể nói gì lúc này. Anh đã được khai sáng, và anh biết điều đó. Nếu có điều gì đó mà anh thích hơn cả được khen ngợi, đó chính là sự đánh giá. Đây là một trong những điều anh thích về cuộc hẹn hò với Harry. Anh không sợ nói ra những lời đánh giá.

“Em luôn được chào mừng. Anh vui vì em đã đến và nhận ra trí tuệ và kĩ năng phong phú của anh. Đi nào, chúng ta sẽ đến muộn điểm dừng tiếp theo mất.”

Và cùng với đó, anh nắm lấy bàn tay Harry và họ đi dọc theo Luân Đôn tới điểm đến tiếp theo, một nụ cười lớn với chiến thắng rõ ràng trong kế hoạch của anh.

____________________________

Vài tiếng sau, Harry cuối cùng cũng làm xong hết. Đứng trên vỉa hè của một con đường đông đúc ở Maifair, Harry nhìn xung quanh với ánh mắt kiên quyết và đã chuẩn bị chuồn đi thật nhanh, còn Draco thì muộn màng nhận ra rằng bọn họ đáng lẽ phải dừng lại từ hai tiếng trước và kết thúc vào một ngày khác. Suy nghĩ nhanh chóng, Draco nhớ ra rằng đồ ăn thường là giải pháp khi Harry gần tới giới hạn.

“Ăn tối nhé? Mấy miếng khoai chiên từ bữa trưa khá ngon, nhưng anh đói rồi. Em có ý tưởng nào không?”

Thật may mắn, Harry nhìn xung quanh tìm một nhà hàng gần nhất. Cậu ấy bước đi khi có vẻ như sắp từ bỏ và sẵn sàng ăn ở bất kì nhà hàng nào có thể.

“Kia rồi. Đó là gì vậy? Món ăn của người Ấn sao? Nghe có vẻ tuyệt.” Harry đi ngang qua đại lộ tới tấm biển màu xanh trước một tòa nhà cũ.

Nói chung là, đồ ăn Ấn không phải món ưa thích của Draco, nhưng mùi tỏa ra khá là tuyệt và họ tiến đến gần hơn, cùng với hương cay và một vài thứ khác mà anh không nhận ra được. Anh quay sang vừa lúc nhìn thấy nụ cười trên khuôn mặt Harry, và anh đã quyết định được lựa chọn tốt nhất.

“Được thôi, chúng ta có thể thử xem. Một vài thứ mới lạ, nhỉ? Đi nào.”

Nhà hàng này khá kì lạ, với sàn nhà gỗ phong cũ, những tấm thảm Ấn Độ và tranh vẽ dọc theo những bức tường, những hạt cườm treo lẻ tẻ từ trên trần nhà, và những chiếc gối theo kiểu khuôn mẫu được phục vụ để tựa lưng trên những băng ghế. Draco nhìn sang Harry khi họ ngồi xuống và chọn đồ uống. Cậu không thể ngừng cười trước ánh nhìn kính sợ trên khuôn mặt bạn trai của cậu.

“Đây thật là một nơi tuyệt vời. Em hi vọng đồ ăn ở đây cũng thơm ngon như mùi hương của nó vậy.”

Họ nhìn vào thực đơn, và chọn được mấy món sau khi nhận được vài gợi ý từ phục vụ bàn. Nhấm nháp một chút rượu, họ cùng nói chuyện về một ngày của họ, chậm rãi và thư giãn.

“Vậy là, chúng ta đã đi qua tất cả những cửa hàng, và mọi thứ nên được vận chuyển vào những buổi sáng tuần này. Em đã sống sót rồi. Chúc mừng.”

Harry đảo mắt. “Phải rồi. Geogre đã hứa với em là sẽ tới Grimmauld vào mỗi buổi sáng. Em chỉ cần phải hứa với anh ấy là sẽ làm việc trong hai ngày thứ Bảy vào tháng tới thôi. Anh ấy sẽ đi quảng cáo rằng em sẽ ở đó.” Cậu lắc đầu để đẩy tâm trí ra khỏi ý tưởng vui chơi. “Thật ra thì, em đã nghĩ rằng sau ngần ấy thời gian mà mọi người vẫn bị lôi cuốn bởi việc có em đến xem mấy việc mua bán của họ ở cửa hàng đồ giỡn đó.”

“Kẻ Được Chọn thích những sản phẩm họ chọn. Thật tuyệt vời!” Draco kết luận.

“Sod-off,” Harry cười. “Anh biết là em ghét mấy thứ này mà. Dù sao thì, sau khi chúng ta xong việc ở đây, anh có muốn tới nơi nào khác không? Em muốn đến Hẻm Xéo một lần nữa để tới bưu điện và gửi một con cú cho luật sư của em.”

“Được rồi. Không thành vấn đề. Anh không cần tới nơi nào nữa, nhưng một chuyến đi bộ sau bữa tối sẽ rất tuyệt đấy. Hôm nay là một buổi tối đẹp trời.”

Harry mỉm cười và gật đầu như một lời đồng ý. “Nó sẽ,” cậu lẩm bẩm.

Trong bữa tối, họ chỉ ngồi yên lặng, thưởng thức những hương vị độc nhất, âm nhạc, và cả khung cảnh xung quanh một chút theo cách của những cặp đôi thường làm thật thoải mái với nhau. Nghĩ về những tuyên bố ngày trước của Harry, tâm trí của Draco quay lòng vòng trong những thứ mà anh thắc mắc một lúc nhưng chưa từng hỏi.

“Harry, anh không ngại khi dừng lại và gửi một con cú, nhưng sao em vẫn chưa mua một con riêng cho em?” Draco chưa nhận ra Harry trở nên không thoải mái. “Anh biết em đã nói về việc em đã làm mất con cú hồi đi học của mình vào mùa hè sau... à thì, em đã mất nó sau đó, nhưng nó đã ở cùng em bảy năm.”

Harry vẫn yên lặng, thế nên anh tiếp tục, bị kích thích bởi những phản ứng thiếu sót. “Potter, nó đã qua một thời gian dài rồi. Anh có thể dùng con cú của mẹ anh, nên anh vẫn chưa có một con riêng, nhưng em rõ ràng là cần. Có vấn đề gì sao? Đây trông có vẻ như là một cuộc giám sát nực cười, kể cả đối với em.”

Giọng Harry nhẹ nhàng mà chắc nịch khi cậu trả lời. “Em không cần con cú khác. Em thấy ổn khi dùng mấy con cú hầu hết khi làm việc, và nó cũng không phải vấn đề khi tới bưu điện nếu em cần. Làm ơn hãy để nó yên.”

Draco đã bị sốc với câu trả lời gần như giận dữ đó, nó có vẻ hoàn toàn đã khiến cuộc hội thoại trở nên gay gắt.

“Được rồi,” Draco đầu hàng. “Anh sẽ bỏ qua vấn đề này bây giờ, nhưng anh nghĩ em nên xem xét lại. Anh đang lên kế hoạch có một con để anh có thể mang nó ra khỏi trang viên. Nhưng xin thứ lỗi nếu anh có thắc mắc điều gì đó gây bức xúc cho bạn trai của anh, người mà anh đang có tiến triển trong quan hệ và rằng anh nên được biết.”

“Em thật sự không muốn nói về chuyện này, nhất là ở trong một nhà hàng. Nếu anh muốn có một con cú, nhưng nó sẽ là của anh. Giờ thì, em nghĩ là em xong rồi.” Harry đứng dậy, ném một ít tiền xuống mặt bàn. “Anh có phiền không nếu em chỉ đi ra ngoài và gửi một bức thư? Em nghĩ em cần đi riêng một lúc. Em sẽ gặp lại anh ở nhà.”

Cậu nghiêng người qua và bắt Draco hôn một cái lên má mình, sau đó nhanh chóng rời khỏi nhà hàng.

Draco đã bực mình và có chút choáng váng. Điều này đã hoàn toàn chệch hướng và anh vẫn không hiểu tại sao. Nếu bạn đã chuẩn bị để có bước tiến với ai đó, để sống với ai đó, thì bạn không nên giữ bí mật với họ chứ? Và hơn nữa, cái bí mật gì có thể đến từ một con cú quái đản nào chứ? Anh hiểu nỗi buồn khi mất một thú cưng, nhưng Harry khá là nhạy cảm với chủ đề này và đã khiến nó mất kiểm soát.”

Draco trả tiền và rời khỏi nhà hàng. Anh có chút thất vọng với khúc ngoặt của buổi tối sau khi đã dành cả một ngày hạnh phúc với nhau, dù anh đã cố hết sức để giấu nó đi. Anh khá đau đầu khi cố tìm ra vấn đề cho đến khi anh nhận ra rằng mình không có đủ thông tin. Nhìn vào đồng hồ, anh nghĩ rằng mình có lẽ vẫn có thể biết được câu trả lời trước khi trở lại Quảng trường Grimmauld.

_____________________________

Draco đi bộ tới Hẻm Xéo, tâm trạng của anh tốt dần lên một chút trong lúc thưởng thức không khí buổi tối mùa xuân. Nó đã ấm hơn, nhưng anh vẫn mừng vì mình đã mang áo khoác. Anh có xu hướng lạnh nhạt đi, trong khi Harry dần trở nên nhu hòa hơn. Họ đã đồng đều với nhau như vậy. 

Họ cũng đồng đều với nhau theo nhiều cách. Anh chỉ cần hiểu được.

Thấy điểm đến dự định ở phía trước, anh bước nhanh tới Cửa hàng Đùa dai của Anh em Weasley. Không đoán chắc ai đang làm việc, anh chỉ biết đó có thể là một Weasley nào đó hoặc ai đó có thể sẽ giúp được, dù anh mong rằng đó là George. Anh ta luôn khá dễ dàng thỏa thuận. Đáng lẽ ra, anh ta nên là một Slytherin, kẻ đó. Tâm trí của anh ta hoạt động theo cách mà anh hiểu được.

Khi Draco bước vào cửa hàng và đảo mắt nhìn quanh theo thói quen trước âm thanh thô lỗ từ cái chuông cửa, anh tập trung vào mái tóc đỏ trên cái giá bên kia. À phải. Một Weasley, tất nhiên rồi.

Vòng qua phía sau cái giá, anh thở dài. Anh không chắc rằng anh tìm được bất cứ người nào tốt hơn, hay chấp nhận là anh phải thỏa thuận với Weasley này trong tâm trạng hiện tại của anh.

“Ronald. Chào buổi tối.”

“Mal-ừm ý tôi là, Draco. Chào. Harry đâu? Tôi tưởng các cậu ra ngoài mua sắm hôm nay chứ.”

“Chúng tôi đã. Nhưng cậu ấy cần tới một nơi sau bữa tối. Tôi muốn hỏi liệu tôi có thể nói chuyện riêng với cậu.” Draco nghĩ một chút, rồi thở dài. “Làm ơn.”

“Được rồi. Lại đây. Cậu có muốn uống gì đó không?” anh hỏi khi họ vào căn phòng phía sau.

Draco cảm thấy lúng túng, và rõ ràng là Weasley cũng thấy. Có lẽ đồ uống sẽ có thể giúp. Anh ngồi xuống mà có chút không thoải mái.

“Phải, chà, điều này sẽ ổn thôi, tôi nghĩ thế.” Draco nói tiếp trong khi nhìn Weasley lấy nước. “Nghe này, tối nay Harry và tôi đã đi dạo, và tôi đã nói gì đó khiến cậu ấy không hài lòng. Cậu ấy không muốn nói về chuyện đó, dù vậy, và tôi hi vọng rằng, ờm, có lẽ cậu sẽ giúp tôi hiểu được một chút. Tôi không mong rằng cậu sẽ kể cho tôi bất cứ bí mật nào của Tam giác Vàng hay cái gì tương tự,” Draco nhận thấy ánh nhìn mỉa mai của Weasley, “chỉ cần giúp tôi hiểu hơn một chút về vấn đề mà tôi phải đối mặt để tôi có thể xử lí nó tốt hơn vào lần sau.”

Anh hẳn phải trông khá là chán nản bởi vì Weasley đã đặt cái cốc xuống mặt kính kêu một tiếng và chồm lên ghế của anh.

“Ôi, chết tiệt, Malfoy. Mày nói gì cơ?”

“Tôi chỉ hỏi cậu ấy tại sao lại không mua một con cú khác thôi!” Draco đáp lại, phẫn nộ trước lời trách cứ.

Weasley rên rỉ. “Ôi. Phải, điều này sẽ không trôi qua êm đẹp đâu. Hài, chết tiệt.”

“Phải, chết tiệt. Vẫn hùng hồn như mọi khi nhỉ, Ronald.”

Anh tự nhủ rằng mình cần sự giúp đỡ của Weasley, rồi tiếp tục nói với một tông giọng tốt hơn. “Cậu ấy đã thật sự tức giận với một câu hỏi hoàn toàn vô tội.” Draco ném cho đối phương một cái nhìn chằm chằm. “Tại sao vậy?”

“Được rồi, nghe này, cậu phải hiểu điều này. Hedwig... Đó là cú của Harry, Hedwig. Dù sao thì, Hedwig còn hơn cả một thú cưng của cậu ấy. Nó như là huyết mạch của Harry vậy, là kết nối của cậu ấy với thế giới phù thủy. Tôi đã không thể làm điều ấy, đó không phải vị trí của tôi. Cậu ấy sẽ kể cho cậu khi nào cậu ấy sẵn sàng, và thật đấy, tôi không biết hết tất cả, cũng có nghĩa là cậu ấy ít nói đến chuyện ấy đến thế nào. Nhưng khi Harry không ở Hogwarts, Hedwig là người duy nhất ở bên cậu ấy, người duy nhất cậu ấy có thể nói chuyện cùng. Đối với cậu ấy, mất nó có lẽ còn đau đớn hơn mất Sirius, và điều này nói lên gì đó đấy.”

“Vậy nên, gợi ý của tôi về việc thay thế nó không phải là gợi ý thay thế một con thú nuôi.”

“Không. Chắc chắn là không rồi.”

“Hầy, chết tiệt.”

“Phải.”

_____________________________

Draco quyết định trở về nhà từ Hẻm Xéo, vì anh cần nhiều thời gian hơn để suy nghĩ. Anh biết điều này là một vấn đề họ cần nói chuyện đàng hoàng, và anh muốn cho cả hai cơ hội để bình tĩnh lại.

Harry chưa bao giờ nói về tuổi thơ của cậu, và luôn cố chuyển chủ đề về những trải nghiệm của Draco ngay khi vấn đề bắt đầu. Cậu ấy có vẻ không ngại khi chia sẻ những câu chuyện của cậu ở Hogwarts, hay khoảng thời gian với gia đình Weasley, nhưng rõ ràng là tất cả những thứ khác là ngoài giới hạn. Anh không muốn ép Harry, nhưng kể cả như vậy, nếu họ tiếp tục ở bên nhau (và Draco hi vọng rằng họ sẽ như vậy), anh sẽ cần phải biết.

Tiến tới Quảng trường Grimmauld, Draco vẫn chìm sâu vào suy tư, dù vậy, cơn giận của anh cũng đã tiêu hết. Anh mở cửa mà không nghĩ gì, nhẹ nhàng đặt túi xuống và treo áo khoác lên chiếc móc, rồi ngồi xuống để cởi giày. Anh thực sự cần biết những gì đang diễn ra, nhưng anh biết thúc ép Harry sẽ chẳng đưa ai đến đâu được cả. 

“Draco?” Harry do dự hỏi từ cửa vào, rồi tiếp tục nói, nghe có vẻ không chắc chắn và khá bực bội. “Làm ơn đừng có trốn sau cái mặt nạ chết tiệt đó tối nay. Em xin lỗi. Em khá mệt mỏi và đã phản ứng thái quá. Anh có mọi quyền để hỏi về điều này, em chỉ... Em chưa sẵn sàng để nói về nó, được chứ?”

Cậu ấy không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng vấn đề đã được xử lí mặc dù cả Draco và cậu đều không chắc về cái cách mà nó đã tiến hành. Ngước nhìn lên, anh nhớ lại cuộc hội thoại của anh với Weasley và quyết định để cho Harry dẫn dắt.

“Sẽ ổn thôi. Anh cũng ít nhiều không muốn nói về nó, nhưng đến cuối cùng anh vẫn cần phải hiểu.”

“Em biết. Thật đấy, em nhận thấy được. Em sẽ không dễ sống chung, anh biết mà.” Harry lo lắng nhìn xuống. “Em có vài vấn đề , Draco, và anh sẽ để ý đến chúng nhiều hơn trước kia. Em chỉ... em mong rằng không phải quá nhiều.”

Draco chậm rãi tiếp cận Harry, nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm cậu lên, rồi áp lên môi cậu một cái hôn. 

“Harry Potter,” anh lẩm bẩm trên miệng cậu. “Em có rất nhiều theo vô số cách, nhưng em luôn xứng đáng.”

Ngay lập tức, anh cúi xuống sâu hơn vào trong miệng Harry, đẩy cậu tựa trở lại cánh cửa phía trước.

Harry rên nhẹ, rồi xoay cả hai người lại, áp lên Draco. “Lên gác. Ngay bây giờ.” Trong khi Draco than vãn, cậu chụp lấy tay anh và kéo vào phòng ngủ của cậu.

Draco cười ngây ngẩn. “Potter, em quả là kẻ xấu xa. Anh nghĩ em đang cố làm gì đó với anh.”

“Luôn luôn,” Harry cười thầm, nhanh chóng trở lại một cái hôn kịch liệt khác, trước khi bước đến và kéo chiếc áo của anh xuống để họ có thể gần nhau hơn nữa. “Giờ thì cởi bỏ mớ quần áo chết tiệt của em ra, trước khi anh đổi ý và làm chúng tiêu biến đấy.”

“Anh sẽ không. Anh biết đây là chiếc áo ưa thích của em.” Draco bĩu môi và nhanh chóng lột hết xuống, đứng trước thân trên trần trụi của người yêu, ngừng lại một chút để nhắm nhìn. 

Cười một tiếng, Harry ném chiếc quần dài của mình vào anh, rồi đẩy lên giường và bò lên người anh. Hạ môi mình xuống môi Draco, cậu có vẻ chậm lại, vui vẻ đem thời gian để triệt để khám phá khoang miệng anh, liếm láp, mút mát và trêu chọc cho đến khi Draco không thể không đưa tay lên chôn vào trong mái tóc rối bời của Harry. Trong một tiếng kêu, anh đã xoay Harry lại và chiếm quyền chủ động.

Mọi chuyện luôn diễn ra thế này đối với họ, một cuộc chiến không thay đổi của sự kiểm soát và thống trị, tốc độ và vui đùa, và chết tiệt, Draco thực yêu điều này. Họ đã phù hợp đến hoàn hảo, theo vài cách rất giống nhau và trong những cái khác, cách kết hợp cũng khác. Trên giường, họ chẳng bao giờ chắc chắn rằng ai sẽ thắng trận đấu, nhưng cảm giác phấn khích của kết quả không xác định đó luôn luôn đưa Draco tới những cao trào mới.

Tối nay, Harry có vẻ cần được an ủi, nên Draco đã chớp lấy thời cơ, thưởng thức mùi hương của cậu, liếm láp, và mơn trớn từng nơi trên cơ thể cậu. Tất cả những vị trí nhạy cảm Harry mà Draco biết được từ năm ngoái thông qua việc quan sát phản ứng của cậu. Những vết hôn trải sau gáy Harry, những lần vuốt ve dịu dàng dọc theo cơ bụng của cậu, những cái liếm nhẹ bằng lưỡi của anh lên đùi cậu. Những điểm này đều là bí mật với tất cả ngoại trừ Draco.

Cuối cùng, khi Harry đang quằn quại trong ham muốn, Draco đặt xuống một lượt liếm dài. Hương vị ngọt ngào mà thật quen thuộc, và nó cho anh cảm nhận được khoái cảm cùng lúc Harry khẽ rên rỉ. Đưa hết toàn bộ chiều dài của Harry vào trong miệng, Draco bắt đầu làm cậu với một tay, trong khi luồn tay ra phía sau để bắt đầu công tác chuẩn bị ở chỗ đó.

Harry có một cặp mông thật tuyệt, và Draco kêu lớn khi những ngón tay của anh tìm thấy đích. Tiếng rên của Draco trong sự phối hợp với những lần săn sóc của anh có vẻ đã đưa Harry tới thậm chí xa hơn, vì thế Draco tiếc hận mà dời miệng đi và tập trung vào việc khác. Lật Harry lên bụng anh, anh tìm lọ bôi trơn và bắt đầu việc mở rộng. “Chết tiệt,” cậu rên lên. “Em không thể chờ lâu hơn. Em cần anh.”

Harry nắm lấy cây đũa phép của mình, ném xuống một câu thần chú nhanh chóng chuẩn bị cho cậu nốt phần còn lại. “Ây, tốt hơn rồi đấy,” Harry lớn tiếng cười với một âm giọng chặt chẽ.

Draco kéo Harry lên tới đúng vị trí và nhấn xuống. Ôi, cảm giác này thật vinh dự. Ngay lúc này, trước khi cả hai người họ cùng đắm chìm trong cơn mê và anh vẫn có thể suy nghĩ rõ ràng, nhưng cảm xúc vui vẻ khi tận hưởng cùng Harry? Đây mới là khoảnh khắc yêu thích nhất của anh. Thậm chí còn hơn cả cực khoái. Nếu anh có thể chỉ là có được xúc cảm của lúc này trong suốt phần đời còn lại, anh sẽ không bao giờ thấy cô đơn nữa. Không quan trọng rằng ai nằm trên, anh thực yêu khoảnh khắc này.

Anh chợt nhận ra hẳn là anh đã nói ra tiếng khi Harry cười thầm. “Thôi nào. Di chuyển đi. Anh có thể biến mấy điều đó thật thi vị sau, tôi cần anh chuyển động đi, chết tiệt!”

Rõ ràng là, người đàn ông này đã không đáng ở trên, nhưng có lẽ di chuyển là một ý hay. Anh lại bắt đầu chuyển động, nhấn sâu hơn với từng cú đẩy và... đôi mắt đó. Nó đã từng. Harry kêu lên trong thỏa mãn. Dù không phải hầu hết đều là những âm thanh gợi cảm, nhưng đó là âm thanh mà Draco hiểu là anh đã tìm thấy tuyến tiền liệt của cậu. Draco cười thầm, tiếp tục giữ góc đâm này, và động mạnh hơn.

Những âm thanh của Harry trở nên thích thú. Merlin, anh thật yêu những âm thanh này. Anh nên ghi âm chúng và sử dụng khi nào anh có tâm trạng tồi. Có lẽ... uh, có lẽ anh nên chú ý vì Harry đã ở gần hơn, và nơi chặt chẽ đó khiến mọi thứ trở nên khó khăn hơn. Nhận thấy lời cầu xin của cậu, anh quay sang kéo lấy Harry, đã đang ở hiệp cuối rồi. Sự thay đổi vị trí và áp lực khiến Harry xoay sang cạnh, đẩy Draco, rõ ràng là, sang bên phải cậu. Họ làm vậy cho từng khoảnh khắc khi họ cùng đạt tới cao trào, cho tới khi cả hai cùng bắn xong, hai người ngã xuống đệm.

Họ nằm đó, bắt lại hơi thở, và Harry bắt đầu cười.

“Cái gì?”

“Anh đó, cứ lẩm bẩm về việc nắm giữ những khoảnh khắc trong khi đang bận bịu trong mông của em. Anh là tên ngốc.”

“Im đi, Potter.”

“Được thôi, dù sao thì,” Harry tiếp tục, vẫn còn cười. “Lại đây.”

Harry nắm lấy cây đũa phép và nhanh chóng làm sạch cả hai bằng một bùa chú, rồi phủ chăn lên cả hai. Harry thích được âu yếm sau khi làm, và Draco không hề không thích điều đó, thậm chí là khi cậu cằn nhằn về ai đó.

Harry rúc lại gần, đặt đầu mình lên vai Draco. Cậu rất yên lặng, có gì đó trở nên rõ ràng trong đầu cậu, và Draco chỉ để yên. 

Sau vài phút, Harry bắt đầu.

“Nó rất khó, anh biết không? Để nói ra ấy. Nếu em nói ra, nó sẽ là sự thật. Nếu em không nói,rồi em có thể nghĩ về nó chỉ bằng cảm giác, và nó rất tẻ nhạt. Như là, sự việc đó xảy ra, nó kết thúc, em cứ bỏ qua. Nhưng nếu em nói về nó, em sẽ thấy phản ứng của anh, và điều đó khiến nó càng thật hơn. Như thế có lí không?”

“Em không biết khi nào thì sẵn sàng. Em không biết liệu em có bao giờ sẵn sàng. Nhưng như thế thật không công bằng với anh. Anh xứng đáng để biết, để hiểu. Anh xúng đáng với ai đó không phải kẻ hèn nhát.”

Draco hít một hơi. “Harry, em là nhiều điều, nhưng một kẻ hèn nhát không phải là một trong số đó trong bất kì trường hợp nào. Em không cần nói gì cả nếu em không muốn.”

“Nhưng là thế đấy. Em muốn anh biết. Em chỉ... Em không muốn nói ra. Em sợ.”

Cậu ấy dừng lại và yên lặng một lúc, nhưng Draco chỉ đợi.

“Khi em còn là nhỏ, em sống với dì của em và chồng bà ấy, và anh họ Dudley. Anh đã gặp Dudley, nhưng anh ta đã thay đổi rất nhiều từ khi chúng ta còn là những đứa trẻ. Họ đã không... Họ đã không tốt cho lắm.”

“Chết tiệt, nó thật là khó khăn.” Harry lại dừng lại. “Được rồi, không tốt là hơi dưới mức. Em không biết anh sẽ xem nó là lạm dụng không, em chưa từng nghĩ, nhưng nếu em biết có đứa trẻ nào bị đối xử như em đã từng, em chắc chắn sẽ rất giận dữ và báo cáo họ.”

“Họ chưa từng đánh em, không hẳn. Họ đã không quan tâm em, dù vậy, và em khá chắc là đã có những lần va chạm và những vết bầm tím, đặc biệt là từ Dudley đã được cổ vũ để còn thô lỗ hơn. Nhưng hầu hết là, họ không thể bị làm phiền.”

“Em không được biết đến bất kì điều gì tốt hơn, em không nhận ra mọi chuyện có vấn đề cho đến khi em đến trường. Trước đó, em thắc mắc là tại sao Dudley có tới hai phòng ngủ, và có cả một phòng trống dành cho khách, nhưng em lại phải ngủ trong cái tủ bát dưới chân cầu thang.” Draco chú ý một điều. Tủ bát ư? Thật đấy hả? Nhưng anh vẫn giữ yên lặng, không muốn ngắt lời cậu. Anh có thể hỏi sau.

“Nó lạnh lẽo và chật chội, và khi em làm điều gì họ không thích, họ nhốt em vào trong đó. Em bị bỏ đói nhiều lần, và em cũng không được cho đủ đồ ăn em muốn và có lẽ còn ít hơn em cần. 

“Và cho tới khi em đến trường, em đã nghĩ rằng những điều đó là bình thường. Bình thường khi gọi đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi được đặt trước thềm cửa nhà họ, đứa cháu trai của họ, những cái tên như là Kẻ quái đản, hay chỉ là Nhóc, mà không bao giờ gọi đúng tên của em, nói với em rằng em không bình thường và không xứng đáng được bất cứ điều gì tốt hơn. Em nghĩ rằng thế là bình thường khi một đứa trẻ 5 tuổi học cách làm hết tất cả việc nhà, chà rửa sàn, làm bữa sáng, đó là những điều mà em biết. Nhưng rõ ràng là, Dudley không cần làm những việc đó, vì anh ấy có cha mẹ và em không có, nên là mọi thứ cứ như thế đấy.

“Khi em bắt đầu đi học, em nhận ra rằng mình khác với những đứa trẻ khác, không chỉ khác Dudley. Có những đứa trẻ khác sống với những người không phải cha mẹ họ, và họ có những bộ quần áo bình thường và làm những việc nhà bình thường và được đối xử như những đứa trẻ bình thường. Em nhận ra rằng em thực sự không bình thường, đặc biệt là khi em bắt đầu chú ý đến những chuyện kì lạ xảy ra xung quanh em. Bây giờ em biết đó là bạo động ma thuật, nhưng em đã nghe dì nói là ma thuật không có thật cho nên em chỉ nghĩ là mình giống như những gì họ nói, một Kẻ quái đản.”

Ngay lập tức, Draco cựa quậy – anh không thể kiểm soát bản thân nữa. Thật khó để tiếp tục yên lặng. May mắn rằng, Harry vẫn đang chìm sâu vào hồi tưởng lúc này và chỉ nhẹ nhàng nói, một chất giọng trầm ổn.

“Khi em làm việc tệ, khi em thể hiện mình hơn Dudley ở trên trường, hay tạo nên vài cuộc bạo động ma thuật, hay chỉ là nhìn vào sai sót của họ, họ trừng phạt em. Họ có vẻ thích nhốt em vào tủ bát và không cho ăn tối, nhưng rồi họ thường quên mất em và để em ở đó cả ngày. Không đồ ăn, không tắm rửa, chỉ ở yên đó và im lặng. Em vẫn rất ghét những nơi chật chội.

“Khi em mười một tuổi, thư của Hogwarts đến. Họ cố đem nó xa khỏi em, nhưng kể cả vậy, Hogwarts đã gửi Hagrid tới và ông ấy giải cứu em. Em không biết ông ấy có nhận ra rằng đó là một cuộc giải cứu không, nhưng nó là vậy, theo tất cả mọi nghĩa. Ông ấy đem em đi và cho em thấy những người giống em, những nơi khác em có thể đi, và rằng em không phải kẻ quái đản. Ngày hôm đó, ngày mà ông ấy cứu em, ông ấy mang đến cho em Hedwig.

“Sau khi lá thư của em tới, nhà Dursleys đã chuyển em vào phòng riêng của mình, cái mà lúc trước là phòng ngủ thứ hai của Dudley. Nó nhỏ và không được giữ gìn cẩn thận cho lắm, nhưng đó là phòng của em và nó không phải một cái tủ bát. Trong đó có một cái giường cỡ vừa đủ để em nằm thoải mái, và điều tuyệt nhất là căn phòng đó có một cái cửa sổ cho Hedwig ra vào. Em nói chuyện với cô bé đó về những gì em đọc được trong những cuốn sách em mua từ Hẻm Xéo, và nó lắng nghe và gật gù âu yếm với em. Đó là tình cảm đầu tiên em nhận được từ một vật sống khác mà em nhớ được trong suốt cả cuộc đời.

“Trong những mùa hè tiếp theo, em bị ép trở lại căn nhà đó vì sự bảo hộ thông qua huyết thống mà Dumbledore đã thêm lên người dì của em. Em phải ở đó, kể cả khi họ có nhốt em trong căn phòng và cho em ăn qua cái lỗ cho mèo trên cánh cửa và chặn cửa sổ của em lại. Hedwig ở đó với em, và chúng em tự sinh tồn cùng nhau. Vào những ngày cô ấy có thể ra ngoài, cô ấy sẽ đưa thư cho các bạn của em, hoặc là Sirius, nhưng cô ấy luôn trở về sớm nhất có thể. Cô bé nhắc nhở cho em rằng vẫn còn có những người ngoài kia quan tâm đến em, yêu thương em. Và cô bé chăm sóc cho em, nhiều nhất mà một con cú có thể làm.

“Hedwig đã bị giết trong trận đấu khi chạy trốn khỏi nhà dì em ngay trước sinh nhật thứ mười bảy của em. Lúc đó vốn là mọi người đã cải trang, nhưng bọn chúng nhận ra em qua sự hiện diện của cô ấy, chỉ vì em đã ngu ngốc muốn dùng Expelliarmus. Cô ấy vốn ở trong cái lồng và bị cuốn vào trong trận đấu đó. Em vẫn còn nghĩ đến đêm đó và ước rằng em đã gửi cô ấy bay đi trước mà không có em. Sai lầm ngu ngốc, và đã phải trả giá bằng người bạn của em.”

Những giọt nước mắt yên lặng rơi trên lồng ngực Draco. Thật kì lạ nếu Harry có thể kể về những điều kinh khủng đã xảy ra với cậu ấy khi còn là một đứa trẻ mà không có nước mắt, nhưng cuộc thảo luận về con cú của cậu đã đưa họ vào vẫn đề này. Cậu ấy có thể khóc cho những người khác, nhưng không phải cho bản thân. Có lẽ Draco sẽ phải làm điều gì đó cho cậu, sau đó, khi cậu không nhìn thấy.

Draco ôm Harry chặt hơn, để cậu ấy yên lặng khóc, giữ lại những giọt nước mắt của mình. Cổ họng anh như nghẹn lại. Người đàn ông này thật mạnh mẽ, người đàn ông này muốn cậu. Muốn được ở bên cậu, muốn cậu sống với anh, yêu anh. Draco cảm thấy kinh sợ.

“Em là người mạnh mẽ nhất mà anh biết. Anh không biết là em đã sinh tồn ra sao, nhưng em tuyệt hơn những gì anh đã từng tưởng tượng. Làm sao em vượt qua được tất cả những điều này, mà vẫn chính là bản thân em? Anh... anh không thể nói nên lời.”

Harry ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt, rồi cười toe toét. “Vậy thì,” cậu nói với nụ cười gượng. “Đây là lần đầu tiên. Draco Malfoy, không nói nên lời. Có lẽ em nên viết điều này cho Pansy. Cô ấy sẽ báo cho em nếu đây quả là một thành tựu, em chắc đấy.”

Draco đẩy Harry ra khỏi vẻ phấn khích ngụy tạo, nhận ra rằng cậu muốn đổi chủ đề. Họ còn phải nói chuyện thêm chút nữa, nhưng anh nhận thấy họ đã vượt qua một ranh giới lớn tối nay và không muốn đẩy nó đi xa hơn nữa.

Harry đã ngừng lại, dù vậy, trước khi cậu trở dậy chụp lấy quần áo.

“Draco, em biết anh nghĩ như thế nào. Làm ơn hãy hứa rằng anh sẽ không làm bất cứ việc gì về những gì em vừa nói với anh. Em đang cố gắng làm bạn với Dudley, và điều này có nghĩa là thỉnh thoảng em phải tới thăm dì dượng em. Làm ơn đừng đào lại chuyện này lên hay làm phiền họ. Nếu anh nhận định được nó, nếu anh khiến họ nhận định được nó, vậy thì cứ nói lại chuyện này và em sẽ phải chấp nhận nó. Một lần nữa. Việc này sẽ khiến điều đó càng tệ hại hơn. Em đã làm tốt nhất có thể để quên điều này đi và bước tiếp. Làm ơn đi?”

Draco do dự, khi mà anh đã nghĩ ra vài kế hoạch ở trong đầu, kể cả khi anh chưa nhận ra điều đó.

“Anh không thể hứa là sẽ không bao giờ nói gì, nhưng anh có thể hứa là anh sẽ làm tốt nhất có thể để không khiến mọi việc tồi tệ hơn. Được chứ? Bởi vì Harry, em rất quan trọng đối với anh. Không phải vì những gì em đã làm cho thế giới phù thủy, mà bởi vì em là em, mặc kệ tất cả những gì em đã trải qua. Em xứng đáng có người ở bên.”

Ngay sau đó, anh nhướn người nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán Harry, rồi đứng dậy lấy quần áo ngủ của cậu, ném chúng sang cho Harry.

Chuyển động gần cửa thu hút sự chú ý của họ, và Harry tung ra một câu thần chú vào mục tiêu ngay sau hai giây. Không ai có thể qua được phản xạ của cậu. Chà, ngoại trừ con mèo nào đó, hiện đang khinh bỉ nhìn hai người bọn họ.

“Meow.”

“Potter. Chúng ta sẽ không giữ con mèo này.”

“Meow.”

“Cô bé đói. Em không biết nữa. Em không thích nhìn thấy chúng đói bụng.”

Hiển nhiên là Draco hiểu được. Harry nhận thức với mấy con thú đi lạc. Merlin, điều này đau thật.

Anh nhìn lên người đàn ông trên giường, mái tóc đen sẫm, làn da rám nắng, đôi mắt màu lục tuyệt đẹp, và cả những vết sẹo. Rồi anh nhìn con mèo và thở dài. Có lẽ anh có thể huấn luyện con mèo đi chuyển thư.

“Vậy thì, chúng ta sẽ đặt tên cho nó là gì đây?”

__________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger-Weasley đang uống trà buổi sáng. Cô tận hưởng một tiếng đồng hồ yên lặng vào mỗi sáng này trước khi chồng cô nhấn mạnh vào việc dậy hẳn và làm vài món đồ đùa dai. Cô không thể phàn nàn quá nhiều, vì anh ấy cũng đã nướng cho cô những cái bánh việt quất đáng yêu cho cô cùng với trà buổi sáng, nhưng khoảng thời gian này đúng là tuyệt vời nhất dành cho cô.

Một con cú màu nâu bất ngờ xuất hiện nơi cửa sổ, và Hermione hạ tờ báo của cô xuống. Kiểm tra thời gian, cô nhận ra mình vẫn còn hai mươi phút trước khi phải đi. Cô nhổm dậy, nhặt lấy một chút thịt xông khói cho con chim, và lại gần nó. 

Con cú kêu lên vui vẻ, theo cách mà những con cú đưa thư bình thường không làm. Hermione có vài giả thiết. Cô không nhận ra con cú này, và một người lạ sẽ không gửi thư cho cô vào buổi sớm, hay ở nhà. Cô vỗ nhẹ lên con chim, việc này làm cô nhớ tới một con mèo, và con cú đã nhảy sát lại gần tay cô. Phải, chắc chắn đây là con cú riêng của ai đó.

Lấy miếng thịt xông khói từ cô, con chim chìa chân ra. Cô lấy bức thư xuống và ngạc nhiên khi thấy lá thư được đóng dấu thanh lịch. Nó trông thật lịch sự.

Hermione mở lá thư và mỉm cười.

Bạn Được Chân Thành Mời Tới  
Một Bữa Tiệc Tân Gia

Tại Ngôi Nhà Mới Của

Harry và Draco

Tới Tận hưởng một Buổi tối của Đồ ăn, Rượu và Âm nhạc!

Thứ bảy, ngày 21 tháng Năm  
5-11 giờ tối

12 Quảng trường Grimmauld, Islington, London

Trả lời bằng cách gửi trả lại cú vào ngày 14 tháng Năm

Còn có cả một tờ nhắn nghuệch ngoạc được gấp lại của Harry.

Hermione, Ron,  
Đây là Thalia. Cô bé là cú mới của chúng tớ, thế nên hãy đối xử với cô bé thật tốt. Hẹn gặp lại vào Chủ nhật ở Hang Sóc.

Thân, Harry.

Hermione mỉm cười và gập tờ nhắn lại. Ai sẽ mong đợi rằng Draco Malfoy sẽ là người giúp Harry chữa vết thương lòng đó chứ. Cô lấy giấy viết lời đồng ý và đưa nó cho Thalia, rồi đánh dấu ngày vào cuốn lịch. Cô để lại lá thư mời trên bàn cho Ron thấy, biết rằng điều này sẽ anh ủi tâm trí anh ấy phần nào. Có vẻ như người bạn của họ đang hạnh phúc.


End file.
